


Renaissance

by Alice_animevous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_animevous/pseuds/Alice_animevous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fragile minor female human is being reborn in the Underground.<br/>(btw, I don't know myself what's gonna happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first "serious" fanfiction... I hope it did it well (kind of).  
> I don't know how the story will go to be exact, I think of something when I'm writing.

Long tree palms, encased by the dark warm summer night. Yet you feel so cold. It’s the high blood pleasure and adrenaline flowing through your blood that’s making you feel excited but anxious at the same time. Automatically you synchronize your breathing to he sound off the wind, rushing in between the trees.

This is one of those summer nights you wished you were accompanied. At least one night, just someone, standing next to you. Feeling the excitement and sharing this moment together. It’s so clishee, you thought. A scenario like a movie; not impossible to happen but yet so hard to accomplish. Well, at least for someone like you. No, you’re not the kind of person, which would appear in movies anyway. Too shy to express the way you think and boring, uninteresting for those you already know.

Underestimation, solitude and anxiety were your companions for years. They pushed you down, like a giant rock on your back. Always holding you back, retrenching your true potential. You kept asking yourself, why you deserved this torturing treatment. Since primary school you were bullied, unwanted and hated by basically everyone. And where are you now? Still unloved at the beginning of your supposingly best years, slowly growing into an adult. You went through abusive relationships, unsafe and treacherous friendships. Not even mention your family. Since you accidentally saw those hurtful messages your father send your mother, you weren’t able to build up a stable or even trustful connection to other parts of your family. Mum and Dad never felt like actual parents to you. You knew with young age, that they hated each other. Every fight, your heard it all, it’s all your fault.

Your childhood was full of painful memories, that you just wanted to forget. Forget every pitiful moment in your life. No, your whole life is a pitiful moment. No friends, no family; No one to talk to. No one to miss.

A shivering sigh escaped from your mouth. How many times have this thoughts already crossed your mind? Every time you visited this place, your mind was full of suicidal stimulation. This mountain was the place, where you let your soul drift away. Mount Ebott is this place called, where the smell of pine trees fills your nose. But what really fascinates you is this huge hole near the foot off the mountain. The dark unknown depths made you so curious, that it became your favorite destination over the last years. Your captivating gaze staring into the gloom, imagining how it would be to fall down there. To maybe end your pointless existence on this cruel planet. In spite of everything, you always were afraid. Unreasonable doubts and worries nagging you. After all it’s something that makes you human, wanting to keep on living. But what’s the point to be honest?                                        

Is this your final night? Rather call it a relief for those poor poor folks that had to endure your presence.

Right, you’re finally doing something useful.


	2. First welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encouter with Flowey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter created during lack of sleep... I hope it doesn't make a difference...  
> ANYWAYS! Enjoy~ :]

Pulsating veins hammering your head as you gain consciousness. These is the worst headache you could probably have. Crashing down a dark whole and not actually die as a result. Despite your exploding head, everything felt- „ARGH.“, a quick surprised squeal came out of you as you tried to sit up. Your entire left arm, including shoulder, hurt like a boulder just drove you over.  Seems like you must have landed with your left side ahead.

But more important is.. where even are you now?

You found the strength to stand up, your legs were fine. Though the pain in the left side of your body felt like hell. At least you were able to walk.

Apparently you landed in some kind of cave or ruin. White pillars sprawl up, some off them are damaged. Under your feet, a bright pile of yellow flowers. Did those flowers prevent you from you from death? They indeed felt soft but the fact, that they could catch you from this long fall surely is incredible.                                                                                                           At the End off this cavern corridor stood a giant gate, which practically screamed to be entered. Here must be someone living here. Why else was the entrance so obvious to find.

The first thing you saw as you entered the huge violet gate, was a tiny grassed area. Everything around it wasn’t visible, only little grass plain was light up. With light steps you slowly approached this field of grass. Of course it was kind of scary to you. You couldn’t see anything else, even in the slightest. The whole room was dark and in the middle, like it didn’t even belong there, lies a grassy field. A certain suspicion was on your mind.

And your suspicion was proven true.

„Howdy! My name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower!“ A yellow talki- **A talking flower?!** With widened eyes you glanced at this creature of oddity. Unconscious taking a step back due to the shock that was **boldly** written on your face.

„Wait.. that’s new.“ Flowey wondered with squinted eyes as it watched your silly reaction to him.

„Normally you don’t give a silly reaction like that.“

Still progressing the fact, that a flower was talking in front of your very eyes, you remained silent.

„Gollie! That’s exciting! A new soul to taste!“ An evelish grin overdrew Floweys face. His facial features changed into a creepier expression, but it left you with even more questions. But anyway, you’re head hurts like hell and probably have a dislocated shoulder just because of this ‚lucky‘ incident. A talking flower is the last thing you could need.

„I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if it’s something about killing me, then go ahead.“ The annoyance was audible your monotonous voice. All you wanted was an end, does it really has to be so difficult to achieve?

 

„W-well.. I didn’t expect that. It doesn’t make fun that way..“ Flowey of course wanted his entertainment out of killing you. But your response was one careless shrug with your right shoulder (since your left one was hurt). His disappointment was clearly shown by the sinking corners of his mouth. Flowey wasn’t satisfied, not at all. This time he may have lost but he will get his laughs at some point.

„I will keep an eye out for you.“, we winked and disappeared into the ground, just in time.

„Another fallen child?“ A feminine voice rang out in the distance, clanging through the stony cavern walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah, Flowey will get what he wants. Sooner or later...


	3. Mama goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with the first appearence of Toriel, old memories returned for the good ol' time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbKrB8F0wY4   
> That's the song Toriel is singing. It was a random accident, that I was listening to this while writing.

„Oh, hello there, young one.“

A white furred goat lady approached the grass field. She had a rather tall figure, which was covered by a violet white robe. Her body language revealed about herself, that she wasn’t interested in any fight, neither words nor fists. Holding her intertwined hands infront of her belly while looking at your whole self with worried eyes. Those eyes reminded you of something. It’s the concerned look of a worried mother. Slowly you dove your thoughts back to old memories. Those old sad memories you wanted to forget.

You saw your mother infront of you, glancing down with a despising kind of manner. You felt so tiny, standing in her shadow and the only thing you saw when crossing her eyesight were tears. Those were no tears of sadness, they were filled with disappoinment, your disappointment. The closer those tears fell in your direction, the bigger they got. Closer and closer they fell, until you saw your own reflection in the several tear bubbles. At that point they clearly outrun you tiny fragile body. You were just a filthy little insect compared to the size off these tear drops, not to speak of your unreachable mother. Weakness overcame your legs as you got frightend by the sight of your own reflection.  

„M-my Child?“, the goat woman interrupted your nightmare. Immediately you fell on your knees, crawling up on your own lap with your clenched fists rammed into the ground. Dirt kummel collected in between your fingers and nails as you tried to dig out a hole for youself. But all attempts were in vain. Your whole body was shaking, shivering with your hands and knees and the ground, completely ignoring the stinging pain in your left shoulder. Tears rolling down your cheeks like flowing water, you kept on screaming siltently. Just like you’re used to.

The furry goat lady gasped shocked widening her eyes, she did never expected this to happen. First she was worried because of this hollow look you gave her, during your unconsious nightmare. As if staring into the eyes of death, there was not a single mark of a human soul to feel. You collapsed with crying fits right infront of her and it broke her heart seeing you being hurt so immensly.

Her heart was ponding fastly as she instantly ran to you. Carefully she grabed your hands out oft he dirt, lifted your upper body-half up with her soft paws and slowly caressed your wet cheeks. Without any words, she pushed you in a warm embrace wrapping her soft white furred arms around your shivering body.

Oh just how much you missed this feeling. How many years have passed since you were hugged with such passion and wariness. You missed it so much. That feeling when someone cares about you, only wants you good and gives the familial love you craved for so long. For a short moment, you could feel happy again. So very happy..

„Come my child, stay with me.“

Eyelids shut.

„I’ll protext you and your dreams.“

Dry cheeks.

„Rest, my child, ‚neath the tree.“

A slight smile.

„Like it branchies, reach for me.“

The gentle voice of the goat lady sung you a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll extend this chapter or just make a new one... Well, we will see.   
> Oh and thank you for the subscriptions~! They motivated me to write another chapter today :>


	4. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know Toriel and about the whole history of monsters.. but there is something that Toriel hides from you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really satisfied with the length of my last chapters.. so I tried to put more story into this one (and hopefully in the following ones too).  
> Else it would probably need ages for the story to proceed.  
> Of course I want it to finally get more interesting.. *nervous cough*  
> Please excuse my sudden changes ;u;

The delicious smell of cooked apples wrapped in puff pastry filled your nose as your eyes started to open slowly. A soft blanket fully covered your body, giving you comfort and warmth. Your eyes wandered around the new room you were in. It was dark, but you could see the silhouette of a lamp standing next to the bed you were lying in.  
Light filled the area around you. It looked like a... like a nursery. Stuffed animals, colourful decorations were all around. Perhaps another child was supposed to live here, someone younger.  
You, as a young adult, was not bothered by this charming decoration though. It looked really cute and lovely, not excessively childish you could say.

  
But what was this smell that just brought you out of your peaceful sleep? Lightheaded, still a little sleepy, you sat up with the following movements of standing up. Then you saw the source of this odour; it was a piece of butterscotch apple pie lying on the ground.

Slight dizziness overcame you as you picked up this pie, opening your mouth to take a bite out of it. Slowly remembering your last anxiety attack before you fell asleep.. This was actually the very first time someone tried to help you somehow. Usually when you had those panic attacks, people would always say you exaggerated, you had to control yourself.. that it wasn't that bad to cry over.

But she.. this fluffed goat lady, you didn't even know her name yet, she instantly took you into her arms. You literally just met her, didn't even say a word to her. She treated you like her lost child from the very beginning.. this butterscotch pie was brought to you by her, you bet. Thinking about this kind woman made you smile and flush your cheeks with a slight red colour.

No no, back to careful thoughts.. you don't want to get too attached to her right? And depend on her like you did with your "friends", right? Right..  
A little disappointment build up in you, about you, because of you.  
Well, at least you can try this pie before you sink back into self pity. You took one bite and it tasted amazing! Maybe She could use some pie too. You wanted to apologize about making trouble back there anyway and also thank her for taking care of you.

  
With speedy, even enthusiastic steps you left the room, looking around in the long yellowish corridor. Oh, you were so excited to finally speak to her but you didn't know were to start searching!  
"Helloooooo~? Is anybody there?", you yelled through the floor, turning left and right, hoping that the nice goat lady would show up.

Suddenly you hear some kind of metallic quarrel, as if some just dropped all of their cooking pots at once. Excitement over come you as the thought of seeing her crossed your mind. It made you want to run. With a big smile you attempted your first step, than the second and the- Then you fell. Stumbling over your own feet, you fell to the ground, accidentally throwing the piece of cake away. The plate crashed and the pie spread over the floor. It's your damn shoulder, that made you fell. This stinging pain in your damn shoulder, that you have totally forgot about.  
Now you just lied there, face to the ground. "God dammit..", you mumbled to yourself followed by an annoyed sigh. You should have known that something like this would happen, thanks to your clumsiness.  
Hasty steps were audible around the floor, getting closer and louder. They stopped in front you.

"Oh dear, are you hurt?"  
It was her voice, you felt so relieved.

  
She keeled down to carefully pick you up. Even though you didn't had the size of child, she could lift you up easily. Now you stood in front of each other. The urge to hug her was so strong. My god, you're so clingy.

  
"I know, it's your shoulder, right?", she started caressing the left half of your back. "Do not worry, we will fix that. But you have to be careful yourself too." She gave a patient smile.

  
You couldn't help yourself but fall into her arms again, wrapping arms around her neck. You were so happy so see her. But it is wondrous.. You really don't know her a lot and she already won your heart.

  
"O- oh, hehe..", she chuckled, giving you a tight hug back, "I'm glad, that you seem to feel good again."

  
"Y-yeah! I can't thank you enough for your help.", you spoke shyly but with a light smile upon your cheeks. "But I don't even know your name yet."

  
"Oh right! My name is Toriel, I'm the caretaker of the ruins. May I also know your name?"

  
You told Toriel you name. This was the point were you got into a long chat with her. You told her about the reasons for your panik attack and why you even landed down here. Repeatingly you explained, that you wouldn't mind staying a little longer with her, since you had no one to miss on the surface world. Toriel also told you about the history of monsters and humans, why they are trapped down here and about the magical barrier, that separates humans and monsters. She showed you around the ruins; the garden, the puzzles and all of the other lovely monster inhabitants, that lived in the ruins. Occasionally you two were baking pies, reading books (especially those about snails) and after some time you even found out her passion for bad puns. Sometimes before going to bed, she could sing you a lullaby too. Her voice sounded lovely after all, so calm and feminine. Toriel was like the mom you never had; always next your side, supporting and loving you.

Days and Weeks have passed by. But there was still one thing on your mind, that Toriel didn't quite explain. What EXACTLY was down there, below the staircase? Toriel always told you, that there wasn't anything interesting, it was like a never used cellar or some kind of unnecessary storage room. If it really was that unimportant, then she wouldn't always prevent you from going down there. This curiosity kept you awake some nights, tonight either.

The time you got to know Toriel was beautiful, you haven't felt this happy for years. But could it really be that Toriel is hiding something from you? Your plan for tonight was it to follow her steps. Sometimes when it's dark, she walks along the corridor. Always listening closely, you heard her feet quietly walking down the stairs. This time you're coming along.

Stippy step, gentle motions. Wearing the fluffy bunny shoes Toriel made for you. One stair after the other and finally you reached the lower floor. Nothingness filled the empty corridor. Well, about this, Toriel was right.  
Anyway! There was still some parts to explore, so you went along the hallway. Just after you went around the corner, you saw Toriel at the distance sitting in front of a huge gate. Apparently she was.. laughing? What would be so funny about a giant gate?! At least it seemed like she was distracted, so you decided to sneak up on her.

  
"Haha.. "

 

"Wait a second, I have another.."

  
"Why can't skeletons play church music?"

  
"Because they have no organs!"

  
Laughter filled you ears. As much as you hated it to interrupt, you had to know what's the secret behind that door.

  
"Ahem.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ~ :>  
> (Excuse me, if there are any misspelled passages >w>)


End file.
